As shown in FIG. 3, conventional dental implant treatment is typically performed by embedding an implant (fixture) 53 in a drilled hole 52 formed in an alveolar bone 51 in a lost tooth region and attaching an upper prosthesis 55 to the rear end part of the implant 53 via an abutment 54.